Petit journal
by Ironic Child
Summary: Parce que tout peut basculer en une fois. Parce que les circonstances font en sorte de nous duper afin de nous balancer une réalité cruelle au visage. OS.


Les jours me semblaient longs et interminables. Terriblement insupportables. La douleur qui s'était installée dans mon coeur ne m'avait plus quittée depuis ce jour. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait été brisé en mille morceaux et que ces morceaux avaient ensuite été éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?Comment cela avait-il peu t'arriver...à toi Miku ? J'étais fière de t'avoir comme fille. Tes yeux d'un magnifique bleu cyan, tes longs cheveux bleus ciel flottant au gré du vent suffisaient à me donner le sourire. Tu étais mon trésor Miku. Mon unique enfant. Je t'ai élevée seule, largement au-dessus de nos moyens. Mais je m'accrochais, j'essayais d'être forte et de faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse mon ange. Ton père, Kaito, nous avait abandonnées du jour au lendemain, préférant retourner dans les bras de cette conne de Megurine plutôt que de prendre soin de sa propre famille. Il ne t'assumait plus Miku. Ça me faisait tellement mal que tu vives comme ça et pourtant tu n'en faisais jamais allusion. Tu étais si généreuse.

Emplie de tous ces souvenirs, j'étais en train de siroter un café noir tout en regardant d'un air las les informations d'aujourd'hui. Rien de bien intéressant. Depuis que tu étais partie rien ne m'intéressait, c'était toi mon centre d'attention. Tout était fade sans toi. Tu étais la seule qui me remontait le moral depuis mon divorce avec Kaito en me disant que toi, tu serais toujours avec moi. Le bruit de la sonnette finit par me sortir de ma torpeur et je me redressai donc, me demandant bien qui pouvait venir me voir à cette heure du matin. La dernière visite que j'avais reçue était celle de Clara, ma cousine espagnole qui venait m'emmener faire du shopping histoire de me faire sourire un peu. Une des seules qui pensait vraiment à moi. Les autres se contentaient de me sourire d'un air désolé. Ces putains d'hypocrites.

D'ailleurs sa fille, Maika, était la baby-sitter des petits Kagamine qui habitaient juste en face de chez moi...Les meilleurs amis de ma fille. Je m'avançai donc vers ma porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Je me figeai. C'était Kaito.

« Bonjour Meiko, dit-il simplement.

-Casse-toi ! Je veux plus te voir dans cette maison!Ta fille vient de se suicider et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'on avait besoin de toi depuis tout ce temps!Retourne avec ta salope de Megurine !

-Elle m'a roulé Meiko!Roulé!Je suis tellement désolé !J'aurai voulu venir vous voir pour m'excuser...Mais tu ignorais mes appels !

Je l'observai alors, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était vraiment catastrophique. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que nous nous fassions des aveux lorsque ma fille venait de mourir?C'était tellement cruel quand on y'pense...Je restai alors un long moment silencieuse, essayant en vain d'effacer ces larmes qui ne cessaient de jaillir de mes yeux bruns. Ces yeux qui avaient perdu de leur éclat naturel.

« Kaito..Oh Kaito..Si tu savais comment Miku me manques ! »

Je ne le laissai pas réagir et me jetai immédiatement dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. J'avais besoin d'oublier, d'oublier à que point ton absence me détruisait, me donnait envie de mourir.

Kaito finit par rentrer et je devais avouer que rester à parler avec lui m'avait pas mal remonter le moral, même s'il était en partie responsable de nos problèmes à toutes les deux. Malgré ça, les raisons de ton suicide m'étaient toujours inconnues et la curiosité ainsi qu'un soupçon de tristesse me poussaient à vouloir en connaître la cause principale. Je me dirigeai alors d'un pas lent et hésitant vers ta chambre. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais envie de savoir...Pour mon vien et pour que j'accepte enfin le fait que tu sois définitivement partie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une chambre parfaitement rangée et faites de murs bleu clair. Bleu. Ta couleur préférée. Il y'avait un grand lit dans un coin, une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de mangas, une garde-robe et d'autres éléments de base que l'on retrouverait dans la chambre de n'importe quelle fille ordinaire. En entrant à l'intérieur, l'odeur de ta chambre envahissait mes narines, ça sentait encore la lavande...Et puis je me mis à réfléchir. Il fallait que je trouve des indices..Mais où?Je me souvins subitement d'un point important voire même capital. Tu possédais un journal intime, tu m'en avais tant parlé Miku. Auparavant, jamais une mère telle que moi oserait fouiller dedans..Mais les circonstances m'y poussaient aujourd'hui. Je tirai doucement un des tiroirs de son bureau et tombai directement sur l'objet de mes recherches. Au toucher, la couverture était toute douce et il y'était inscrit en lettres capitales « JOURNAL SECRET DE MIKU ».

Je fis défiler les pages jusqu'à la semaine de ton suicide.

Au début, rien de spécial. Tu racontais seulement tes journées avec tes amies et ton humeur semblait constante. Heureuse et épanouie. Je finis par tomber sur une page qui eut l'effet de presque stopper les battements de mon coeur déjà meurtri par les émotions que j'avais ressenties ces derniers jours.

« Je suis amoureuse. Amoureuse oui!Ce n'est pas un garçon...C'est une fille..Et elle s'appelle Neru. Elle est froide, ne parle pas beaucoup mais au fond je sais qu'il s'agit une simple carapace. Je la trouve vraiment jolie...Ses cheveux sont d'un blond éclatant..comme de l'or. Je l'envie tellement d'avoir bénéficié d'une chevelure aussi belle et somptueuse. Nous nous parlons souvent, même si cela ne l'enchante pas vraiment et nous avons au final fini par devenir amies toutes les deux. Après j'ai fini par lui avouer mes sentiments, morte de honte et surtout horrifiée à l'avance si elle venait à être choquée que je sois attirée par les filles et donc en conséquence que je sois homosexuelle. Elle m'a alors regardée longuement dans les yeux avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser. Mon premier baiser.

Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde...Je m'en fiche que nous soyons toutes les deux des filles, j'aime Neru un point c'est tout !

Je passai directement à la page suivante.

« Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde...Miki nous a vues main dans la main en train de nous embrasser et a pris une photo qu'elle a ensuite envoyé à tout le monde au lycée. Je me suis alors fait insulter de tous les noms, humilier surtout..Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de naître homosexuelle. Rin et Len font de leur mieux pour me défendre, allant jusqu'à se prendre les pires humiliations pour me soutienir...Tous mes autres amis m'ont délaissée en me traitant de « sale gouine ».

J'en ai marre, tellement marre. Je crois qu'essayer de m'accrocher à la vie ne sert à cause du tort à mes seuls amis et la mort semble être la solution à tous mes maux. Pardonne-moi maman..Je m'en veux tellement de t'abandonner comme ça. Je ne suis qu'une lâche, une faible, un sale déchet de l'humanité. »

C'était ses tout derniers mots adressés à son journal. Je tombai au sol, les larmes revenant de nouveau s'écouler sur mon visage. J'ai envie de crier. Ma fille avait été harcelée, persécutée et violentée. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Elle préférait sourire et me remonter le moral..Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle?Je me hais, oui je me hais.

Je n'y arrive pas à y'croire..Toi Miku...Toi qui souriais tant...


End file.
